Un Père Noël, un lutin et Tachibana
by lilicat
Summary: C'est Noël, et cette année, les zweilts et leurs amis vont fêter l'événement à l'orphelinat où a grandit Yuki. Le Père Noël viendra même leur rendre visite... avec un lutin évidemment. Tachibana s'en est assuré.


**Titre : **Un Père Noël, un lutin... et Tachibana.

**Credits : **Hotaru Odagiri a créé les personnages et l'histoire... pas moi.

**Rating :** K

**Résumé : **C'est Noël, et cette année, les zweilts et leurs amis vont fêter l'événement à l'orphelinat où a grandit Yuki. Le Père Noël viendra même leur rendre visite... avec un lutin évidemment. Tachibana s'en est assuré.

Genre : UR. OS.

**Note de l'auteur : **Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF. Il fallait écrire sur le thème : Cheminée, en une heure.

Toutes les réponses aux reviews de personnes n'ayant pas de profil sur ce site seront sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture,

Lili

* * *

**Un Père Noël, un lutin... et Tachibana.**

- Et pourquoi c'est à moi de faire ça !

La voix rugissante d'Hotsuma résonna dans le grenier poussiéreux, faisant soupirer Shusei de lassitude.

- Parce que c'est pile à ta taille, expliqua-t-il pour la énième fois.

- Je suis sûr que cet imbécile de Tachibana l'a fait exprès, ragea Hotsuma.

Shusei retint une remarque sarcastique. Vu la bonne humeur de son partenaire, lui faire remarquer que c'était certainement une vengeance de la part de l'intendant, qui n'avait pas trouvé drôle qu'Hotsuma lui pique un chapeau pour déguiser Sodome à Halloween, n'était pas une bonne idée. Avec un doux sourire encourageant, il ouvrit la housse, objet de la colère du blond, et lança :

- Allons, Hotsuma. C'est pour faire plaisir aux enfants... Tu ne voudrais pas leur gâcher Noël quand même ?

Hotsuma blêmi avant de rendre les armes. Avec des gestes brusques, il se déshabilla, non sans ronchonner que c'était vraiment juste pour faire plaisir aux gamins, et qu'il tuerait quiconque prendrait des photos. Shusei eut un rictus victorieux, prendre Hotsuma par les sentiments, ça marchait toujours. En plus, son partenaire adorait les enfants, alors là, c'était gagné d'avance. Il stoppa Hotsuma qui enfilait déjà le pantalon en lui tendant un accessoire indispensable :

- Tu oublies ça !

- Pas question ! hurla Hotsuma. Je mettrai pas ce... ce... ce truc !

- C'est un coussin, et tu dois le mettre, rétorqua patiemment Shusei.

- C'est hors de question !

- Hotsuma... Tu as déjà vu un Père Noël sans gros ventre ?

L'argument fit mouche, mais ce fut le regard peiné de Shusei quand il soupira que les enfants allaient être tellement déçus, qui le fit finalement céder.

Au rez-de-chaussée de l'orphelinat, tous les résidents du manoir du Crépuscule étaient réunis dans la salle principale avec les enfants et l'ensemble du personnel. C'était Noël, et à la demande de Yuki, Takashiro avait accepté qu'ils aillent tous passer le réveillon dans l'établissement où Yuki avait grandi. Les enfants avaient été ravis de revoir celui qu'ils considéraient comme un grand frère, et l'avaient accueilli royalement.

Thomas et Aya avaient apporté leur aide précieuse pour l'organisation du repas et de la soirée, et à l'heure actuelle tous étaient réunis autour de Tsukumo qui racontait une histoire. La grande cheminée derrière lui était joliment décorée, une ribambelle de chaussettes accrochées devant l'âtre éteint. Assis dans un fauteuil confortable, Takashiro discutait avec le directeur, tous deux couvant du regard la jeune assemblée installée sur le tapis à leurs pieds.

Dans un coin, trônait un immense sapin qui touchait le plafond, et juste à côté : un grand fauteuil de velours rouge. C'était le fauteuil du Père Noël avait expliqué Tachibana. L'intendant avait promis aux enfants que l'homme à la barbe blanche viendrait par la cheminée et leur distribuerait leurs cadeaux en main propre. Chacun d'entre eux pourrait même s'asseoir sur les genoux du Père Noël et aurait droit à sa photo.

Un sourire machiavélique étira les lèvres du capéophiliste. C'était lui qui avait choisi le costume et celui qui le porterait. C'était là une occasion parfaite pour se venger d'Hotsuma. Ce crétin blond avait osé lui "emprunter" l'un de ses précieux chapeaux pour l'enfiler à Sodome le soir d'Halloween. Sauf que le familier de Luka n'avait nullement trouvé le couvre-chef à son goût et l'avait détruit à coups de flammes. Oui, Hotsuma allait le lui payer !

Dans le grenier, Shusei aidait son partenaire à enfiler les grosses bottes noires. Hotsuma avait revêtu, non sans protestations diverses, le fameux costume rouge, avec le coussin qui le grossissait. Le problème étant qu'avec ce gros ventre artificiel, il n'arrivait pas à chausser les bottes. Une fois fait, Shusei prit la fausse barbe et la perruque pour parfaire l'apparence du blond.

- Voilà, conclut-il en posant soigneusement le bonnet sur la tête de son ami d'enfance. Comme ça c'est parfait, tu fais un très beau Père Noël.

- Mouais, marmonna Hotsuma pas convaincu.

Shusei sourit doucement et vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié dans la housse. A sa grande surprise, il trouva un mot.

" Shusei,

Le Père Noël se doit d'avoir un lutin à ses côtés. Tu trouveras ta tenue dans le carton marqué : Surprise !

J'ai hâte de vous voir.

Tachibana."

En voyant Shusei blêmir devant un bout de papier, Hotsuma se précipita. A peine eut-il le temps de finir de lire le mot qu'il éclatait bruyamment de rire, s'attirant les foudres de son partenaire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Oh que si ! Allez mon petit lutin, tu ne voudrais pas gâcher le Noël de ces pauvres petits enfants, hein?

Tout en parlant, Hotsuma ouvrit le carton en question, en sortant un collant vert, une tunique verte, un bonnet vert avec un grelot et des chaussures marrons avec elles aussi un grelot. Shusei eut beau protester, et se débattre, Hotsuma ne lâcha pas l'affaire et finit par réussir à le déshabiller et à lui enfiler un bout de la tenue de lutin. De mauvaise grâce, Shusei revêtit le collant et le reste de l'ensemble, promettant mille tortures à ceux qui oseraient se moquer de lui.

Monter sur le toit pour atteindre la cheminée ne fut pas une mince affaire, surtout dans ces tenues improbables. Mais le pire pour les deux zweilt fut de réussir à glisser dans l'étroit conduit et de faire suivre l'encombrante hotte fournie par Takashiro. Dans le salon, Tsukumo stoppa son histoire quand un grand : "Bordel ! ça rentre pas !" retentit dans la cheminée derrière lui. Haussant un sourcil, il tendit l'oreille pour capter le reste de la conversation.

- C'est trop étroit, ça rentre pas !

- Fais un effort, t'es pas si gros que ça !

- En plus, c'est super chaud...

- Allez, pousse ! Plus loin !

- Haannn... Ayez ! c'est rentré !

Un pouffement attira l'attention de l'assemblée qui n'avait rien raté de l'échange. Assis dans le canapé, Tachibana se retenait tant bien que mal de rire. Devant les regards surpris des autres, il se justifia :

- Quoi ! ça porte à confusion...

Les rougeurs qui s'étalèrent à vitesse grand V sur les joues des adultes présents confirmèrent ses propos.

Toko fut la première à réagir. Elle se redressa d'un bond et jeta un œil dans la cheminée, avisant vaguement quelque chose qui remuait plus haut.

- Les enfants, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, le Père Noël arrive !

Les cris de joie enfantins couvrirent efficacement le "Aaahh.. Shusei... J'en peux plus " lancé par Hotsuma.

Les enfants se levèrent tous en chœur, se précipitant autour de l'âtre pour être le premier à voir le Père Noël. Ce dernier arriva en un grand cri et un grand boum, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Un second boum suivit d'un "Aïe !" résonna presque immédiatement après. Takashiro se racla la gorge pour signaler aux deux malheureux acrobates qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et enjoignit les enfants à se reculer pour laisser sortir les nouveaux arrivants.

Hotsuma et Shusei se redressèrent rapidement, époussetant et rajustant leurs tenues avant de sortir de l'âtre où ils avaient difficilement atterris. Ils furent accueillis avec enthousiasme par les orphelins qui s'alignèrent sagement devant le fauteuil rouge. Hotsuma fit un grand sourire et prit sa voix la plus grave en lançant un joyeux :

- Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Joyeux Noël les enfants !

Tachibana se frotta les mains en sortant son appareil photo pendant que le directeur expliquait aux deux zweilts costumés comment les choses se dérouleraient. Le regard meurtrier qu'il se prit ne le refroidit nullement, bien au contraire. Hotsuma et Shusei ne manqueraient pas de se venger pour les longues heures de tortures qu'ils allaient vivre, alors autant en profiter pour prendre pleins de photos qu'il pourrait ressortir aux moments opportuns.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaires de Lili : 

Bon, j'avais qu'une heure... alors la fin est moyenne j'avoue. J'imaginais très bien Hotsuma assis sur son fauteuil, un gamin sur les genoux et Shusei debout à côté en train de fouiller dans la hotte pour trouver le cadeau du gamin. Mais j'avais pas le temps, alors j'ai bouclé comme ça.

Voilà, voilà... j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même.


End file.
